Don't Fear the Reaper
by hedgewitch13
Summary: After being taken from her home and husband, Kagome faces the greatest challenge of all; learning to love the one who captured her. Rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is Don't Fear the Reaper. Originally written for a creative writing class my senior year of high school. It's loosely based off of Stephen King's The Reaper short story. I don't own The Reaper or Inuyasha nor do I profit from it.

I stood before him, trembling. Tears glistened in my eyes as I looked questioningly at him.  
>"Why me?" My soft spoken words caused him to glance at me sharply.<br>"Simply because I found you perfect for my collection."  
>Shock and hurt streaked across my face as I tried to reign in my emotions. "Your collection? You mean to say that there are more like me?"<br>The only response I earned was a smug smile as he turned his attention back to the meandering hallways.  
>"You bastard!" I grabbed a handful of his waist length, thick platinum hair and pulled on it. "What is wrong with you? I am the Duchess Kagome and I demand to be returned to my husband!"<br>His short barking laugh caused me to relinquish my grip on his silken tresses. He turned to face me, his golden eyes flashing. "Frankly, my dear, you are in no position to be demanding anything of me and besides, as soon as you took one glance into that mirror you belonged to me. Now come, we must get moving."  
>He grabbed my arm and roughly drug me along with him, nearly wrenching my arm from its socket. As we walked I thought back to what had brought me to this place.<p>

My husband, Hojo, had bought a mirror from a man named DeIver. He said it would be perfect for as beautiful a woman as myself. Hojo brought it home and I immediately began to spend enormous amounts of time in front of it. It was like an addiction. I felt wonderful about myself but it felt to me as if there was someone watching me whenever I sat alone in front of the mirror, but I thought nothing of it. I realized too late who exactly had been watching me while I preened in front of the mirror.

I stumbled along behind him as we raced through the halls. He seemed in a hurry to get somewhere but he wouldn't speak to me, uttering only non-committal grunts as responses. I tugged on my arm trying to get him to let go.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Let go!"  
>He suddenly stopped and released my arm. He looked it over and sighed. He snapped his fingers and a young man appeared. He didn't even glance at him as he barked out his order.<br>"Take her and have her looked at. Then have the girls help her get ready for dinner. And it had better be soon. Bringing her here has worn down my strength a bit and I would relish a fine meal with an even finer woman." With that last remark he winked at me and vanished down an adjourning hallway that wasn't there previously. "How incredibly strange." I breathed as the polite, red-headed youth led me down another unnoticed hallway. The youth led me down many hallways that I could have sworn weren't there seconds ago, but when I pressed the issue, he merely said that perhaps I just wasn't paying enough attention. We arrived at what appeared to be a nurse's ward. A kindly looking older woman stood over a woman who appeared to be close to my age, checking her for injuries.

"Well, Sango, you must be more careful when fighting with him next time. You know that it is hard for him to control his strength at times."  
>The young man cleared his throat, "Um, Lady Kaede. He asked that I bring her to you, he hurt her wrist." A dark look crossed his face.<br>She clucked, shaking her head, "Come here, my dear. I'll take a look at you."  
>I offered up my hand and she gently grabbed it, humming the entire time. "Well, my dear you are lucky that he didn't injure you further. He has a very strong grip and doesn't realize that what he feels isn't very hard may feel bone-crushing to others. Just warn him when it starts to hurt and he won't injure you. Now you may have a lot of questions but I'm sure Master asked to have you properly dressed for dinner. Shippou, dear, you may go. And Miss...? I'm sorry. I never caught your name."<br>I smiled, feeling at home for once in the last four years that I had been married to Hojo. "My name is Kagome. And where is this place?"  
>Laughter from the girl, Sango, "Well, Kagome, only one of the eight, no, nine of us here actually knows where we're at. Occasionally we get a visit from the Master's brother and his wife. And before you ask, no we don't actually know his name. Well, Kaede does but she's been asked not to reveal it for some reason I'll never understand. But anyway let me show you to your room and let's get you dressed for dinner. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."<br>"Is this something he does with all his new "guests"?" I asked.  
>She thought on it and slowly stated, "No, you're the first."<br>"Strange."  
>"It might be, but I feel like in the coming weeks you'll begin to expect the strange."<p>

Read and review please . Also not every chapter will be in Kagome's perspective. This story has been in my brain for awhile. But a lot of credit goes to Elle and my teacher Mrs. Lueders cause she rocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. This is where the usual disclaimer goes. Don't own it. Don't profit.

As I turned and walked away, her sweet scent hit me like a freight train. I knew why I had chosen her. She didn't deserve what her husband did. She seemed too innocent, too pure. My only hope was for her… No I mustn't think of that. To peg my and all our hopes on someone I had only viewed through a mirror was unfair, to me as well as her.

"DAMN IT! Why the fuck did I just have to have her?!" I slammed my fist into the nearest wall causing fractures to race up the walls. "Son of a bitch!"

Miroku peaked his head out at me from one of our many studies. "Are you all right?"

I grimaced at the wall. "Yea but the fucking wall isn't."

"What are you so pissed off about? You brought that woman back didn't you? So why are you pissed?"

"Because. I. Just. Am." I gritted my teeth. "There's just something about her that thrills me but makes me pissed off all at the same damn time. It's all ready fucking irritating me. Stupid wench."

Miroku shrugged, "Maybe you should go see Lady Kaede. She'll probably be able to help you. She helped me with Sango, and Kirara with Shippou."

I scoffed. "Feh, why should I do anything now? We have all the time in the world."

Miroku merely shook his head as I walked back down the hall, the damaged wall slowly repairing itself.

I arrived at my room and to my surprise; her room was the closest to mine. "Great. Now the mirror is forcing us together. What's next?" A red head appeared at my shoulder. I growled my annoyance. "What do you want now Shippou?"

The kit bowed stiffly and spoke, "I took Kagome to see Lady Kaede. She said it was lucky you didn't break her wrist." He spoke quietly under his breath, "You idiot. Our one chance."

I grinned at him as I soundly bashed him across the head. "What was that I heard?"

Shippou rubbed the rather large knot on top of his head. "Nothing. Oh, and sir?"

"Yes?" I snapped back.

"She noticed the hallways moving almost immediately. That's the fastest since me. Sango took nearly a whole month to notice. Of course Miroku was a giant distraction."

I frowned, "That lecher had better not touch her. I brought her here, it should only be a matter of time before she trusts us, and he'd better not ruin it."

"You mean a long time?"

"AHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Shut up." I hissed at the squirming kit. My ears flicked toward her door. "That's her room. Do you want to scare her?"

He whimpered against my hand. His eyes rolled back.

My hand dropped away as a large stone sculpture crashed to the floor. "DAMN IT SHIPPOU!"

The door to Kagome's room burst open. Sango exploded out of the door way. "If you don't shut the FUCK up, she'll never be ready for that stupid fucking dinner that you're forcing her to go to."

"Bitch, I haven't forced her to do anything yet." My eyes glanced over to the door. She was standing there, body covered in what looked to be a lush, silk robe and her hair wrapped up in a soft terry-cloth towel. I let my eyes roam her body. She was beautiful. I wanted her now. I could feel myself harden against my jeans. _FUCK! I've got to get away from her._ She turned hearing the whine coming from my throat. The look of disgust withered the lust in my veins. As she turned and marched into her room, her scent sent me reeling and I caught the slightest glimpse of her firm round ass. Yes, soon, very soon, I would mount that ass like the dog I was. She would moan my name- my true name- as I thrust into her hot, tight, sweet folds. _FUCK! I'm hard again!_

"Sango! You better have her ready soon! And I mean it!" And with that I stomped into my room, my cock pressed firmly against my body.

"Fuck that girl. Fuck this."

I stripped myself and climbed into the shower. I wrapped my hand around my now throbbing cock. "Fuck her. Right in the ass."

The thought of shoving my cock in her ass made me grow harder. As my hand pumped faster and faster, I imagined her underneath me, writhing and screaming my name. As I spilled my seed her name burst forth from my lips.

"F-fuck, K-kagome…"


	3. Chapter 3

The usual disclaimer goes here. Don't own it. Don't profit.

I followed the girl down the long wandering hallways when I noticed the hallways moving again. "Uh, Sango? What's going on with the hallways?"  
>"Huh? Oh. Those. Well, we're really not sure. Shippou, Kirara, Miroku and I just try to ignore it. Lady Kaede knows many secrets about this place but unfortunately, she is sworn to secrecy."<br>We wandered through the halls, Sango growing more confused as we walked.  
>"Well, this is unexpected."<br>I glanced over at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
>"Well, normally we wouldn't be allowed to come here. The Master's bedrooms are here." "Sango?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Is my room here?"<br>"Oh, yeah. It's that one I think."  
>She opened the door to a room that was lavishly decorated. Silks were draped elegantly on the walls and plush rugs were strewn about the floor creating an urge to wiggle your toes deep into the rug and never leave. Sango and I looked about in amazement.<p>

I threw open the door to an enormous closet, stuffed full of clothes that were all exactly my size and exactly to my tastes. Classic but with little quirky touches. Sango walked toward my bathroom.

"If it's bigger than my bedroom, I'm moving in here." With that she threw open the door to a smaller but just as elegant room.

Sango muttered curses could be heard clearly echoing off the pristine ivory walls. I whistled as I turned about admiring the beautiful carvings and inlays. Gold was everywhere. Even the tub was gold.  
>Just one word came to mind. "Wow."<br>"Yea, no joke. My rooms nothing like this."  
>"I'm going to take a bath. Will you pick something out for me to wear to this stupid dinner? I don't even want to think about it. I didn't ask for this. Sango looked at me with sad eyes, "Kagome, none of us asked for this. He brought all but two of us here. Lady Kaede was the first and Miroku was next. Koga and Ayame arrived before me. I'm not sure how long I've been here but from what I've seen in the looking glass, it's been at least 100 years and I haven't aged. Shippou was very young when he arrived here as was Kirara. Why they aged I don't know. Nothing about this place makes sense to me. I nearly went insane after I was brought here. Luckily, Miroku was there for me. We tend to stick together. He tends to stay away from us, but lately when I've gone to use the looking glass, he's been there looking at someone. I've never gotten to see what he's looking at. I'm guessing that now I know."<br>I stood a moment, watching her as she left. I sighed. The rushing of the water in the tub put me at ease, at least for the moment. I had settled into the water, the thick head of foam enveloping me.  
>"I'm sorry to say this but I could get used to this. So relaxing."<br>I rinsed the stress from my body. I could hear a commotion outside my room but I thought nothing of it. The slamming of my bedroom door drew my attention. I quickly leapt from the tub, throwing on a shimmering silken robe. My dripping wet mop of hair was quickly swept up into a rich terry cloth. I ran to my door expecting to find Sango butchered by our captor. I stopped short seeing the cause of her anger. My features warped into a look of utter disgust as I stomped away.  
>Sango watched as I ranted and raved about my rotten luck. She flinched when the walls buckled and cracked under my rage. I cursed the world for doing this to me, and she gently wrapped her arms around me as I wept my sorrows deep into the carpet. "It's not fair. I should be with Hojo. I don't belong here."<br>She struggled to get me to rise, "Kagome, please. Do stop crying. We have to get you ready for dinner."  
>I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Yea. You're right. It's unseemly. What dress did you pick out for me?"<br>"This one." The material shimmered and pooled in Sango's hands.  
>"It's beautiful."<br>"I thought you'd like it."  
>I stood before her, radiant and proud. I wasn't going to let some demon ruin my life. If I was going to be stuck here forever, I was going to live it up. I left Sango standing alone in my room as I marched confidently through the halls, trusting in them to lead me to my destination.<p>

Thanks for reviewing. The next few chapters will be cleaned up pretty soon. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

The usual disclaimer goes here. Don't own it. Don't profit

I left the shower, my lust finally sated. I need to really do something about this. She's been here ten fucking minutes and she's already causing problems. I rubbed my body dry, trying not to imagine her here, touching me. My cock began to lengthen at the thought. I ignored it for now. I dug through my closet looking for something to wear. Tux? No, too dressy. Jeans? Too casual. Fuck. Nothing to wear. I pulled out a suit that I had never seen before. It was nice, tailored perfectly with pinstripes the exact color as my hair.

"Weird." I shrugged it off as another quirk of the mirror. Whatever, like I'm not used to them by now. Been here long enough. Stupid bitch. Never should have trusted her. Kikyou. Fucking bitch. I was fuming about my past that I barely heard the knock on my door.

It was Miroku. "Sir, Sango says she's dressed and wandering the halls. She asked the halls to lead her the long way. You should get going."

"Feh, she can wait."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He turned to leave, "Oh, and sir?"

I glanced over at him. "What?"

"She's nothing like Kikyou. Just by looking at her you can see that. She's softer."

"Feh." I huffed, crossing my arms. "I'll be leaving now. You can go spend some "private" time with Sango. God knows Shippou's probably in a room somewhere with Kirara."

Miroku just winked as he left, "Enjoy your dinner. I'm sure she'll make it very interesting."

I walked briskly toward the dining hall I was to be meeting Kagome in. I barely glanced at the halls around me, focused entirely on this dinner with the girl that we were staking everything on. I growled. I hated relying on people. It made me feel weak and useless.

I had only been waiting maybe five minutes when she arrived. Her dress was beautiful. The shimmering ruby red fabric clung to her curves and hinted at the goddess that must lie beneath. Her face was flushed. I could smell her hate.

I smiled at her. "Wench, I'm sorry about the abrupt way I brought you here." It hurt my soul to apologize to her like this but I had to. We needed her.

She barely glanced at me. That fucking pissed me off. "Oy! Wench? Didn't you hear me?"

Her back stiffened. She barely turned her head to snap at me, "Yes. I heard you. But I have a name. It's Kagome. Ka. Go. Me. Use it."

I wanted to strangle her at that moment. It was hard to keep my eyes from going red. I'm sure she sensed my rage, because she sat down rather quickly. She still refused to look at me. I grabbed her face and forced her to look at me.

"Look, wench. I'm not going to be nice about it. You are in my domain, so you are going to follow my rules. Got it?"

The hate was clear in her eyes. She jerked her face out of my hands. "Don't ever touch me without my permission. Understand?" She stood and stomped off, the rage that filled her evident in every step.

"Well, this'll be a challenge." I sighed and pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose.

A shadow appeared behind me. "Yes, little brother. She is going to be a big challenge for you."

I barely glanced at him and smiled instead at my sister-in-law, "Hey Rin. What brings you here?"

She laughed, "Oh, Inuyasha. You know what brings us here. When are we going to be able to meet her?"

"I have no idea. She's going to be a difficult one." Not unlike the bitch that got my ass trapped here.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Obviously. We thought we'd stop by to watch the entertainment."

Rin nudged him, "Sesshy, it's not going to be that bad."

We turned at the sound of Kagome screaming. I rushed to where she was Sesshomaru close behind me.

"What the fucks going on?"

Kagome just stood there, silent. "You won't believe what I just saw."

Rin caught up to us, panting. "Hi. What'd you see?"

"Sango getting fucked." And then she turned to me, disgust and curiosity clear in her eyes. "Is this a brothel?"


	5. Chapter 5

Anyway, the usual disclaimer goes here. Don't own it. Don't profit.

He looked stunned at my question. He stuttered and turned bright red. "N-n-no. What would even make you think that?"

I nodded at the scene behind me. The door stood wide open. I had flung it open in search of Sango, but had discovered a scene that I just couldn't force myself to look away from. I stared as Sango panted and moaned beneath a man that I had never seen before. His ass thrust high into the air as he pushed himself deeper inside her. He ran his hands along her body and legs, licking and nipping anywhere he could reach. Sango turned her head to the side and when she opened her eyes they were filled with lust. Then she truly saw me.

"Oh, fuck! Miroku! Get off!" She pushed at him, trying to crawl away while he continued thrusting. He mumbled something into her shoulder.

"What the fuck! Kagome can fucking see us!"

His face paled, "Oh, shit!"

They both scrambled to cover themselves. I just stood there staring, then the screaming started. The fucking asshole finally showed up.

He growled his disgust, and smacked the man across the back of the head, "Miroku! Why the hell didn't you pay attention to the halls! She was crying and headed this way!"

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"Keh. Whatever. Don't be giving her the wrong assumptions. I don't want her thinking this is a brothel. We need her. Happy."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Me just being here makes me unhappy. You of all people should know that."

He growled a response but I was already headed down the hallway, Sango scrambling to follow me.

"Kagome! Wait!"

I turned to her, an emotionless stare on my face. "What do you want, Sango?"

She blushed ashamed, "I just wanted to say that I was sorry. We were expecting you to be at dinner longer. Obviously, you weren't."

"Yea. He's a giant fucking dick and I couldn't stand being around him."

"Really?" She looked curious. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he brought me here; he assumes that I'm going to follow his rules, and blah, blah, blah."

I guess my facial expression must have been something, because she was rolling. I was laughing as well but for a different reason.

"Sango."

She tried to stop laughing. "Y-Yeah?"

"Your breasts are showing."

Her cheeks flushed, and she scrambled to pull her robe shut. "Damn it."

I laughed as I walked down the halls, her words barely registering in my ears. I was stopped short by a hard form in front of me. I quickly sobered as I looked into cold amber eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You should watch where you wander. My brother would not be pleased."

"Like I care what he thinks."

"I thought the same way about Sesshomaru-sama." I jumped hearing the other woman's voice. I hadn't even noticed her in the dominating aura surrounding the dog demon. "My name is Rin."

She quietly continued, "I'm sure you'll learn as I did." She added quietly, "I just hope you won't learn the hard way." As she moved down the hall towards her husband, several scars were exposed along her jaw line. A dark mark barely showed above her collar.

"Rin." I called out, uncertain. "I have a question."

She stopped and turned to face me, her bright smile shining, "Yes, Kagome?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to word it…"

Her smile never faltered. It was a bit creepy. "Just say it. I know it's already driving you crazy and any answer I give you will make it worse."

I bit back my hesitation and spit out the words, "What happened to your neck? The scars and that bite mark?"

"The bite is my mating mark… and the others are the lesson that I learned that I hope you never have to."

"What?"

She grinned even wider, "I told you it would only leave you more questions. But beware. Curiosity killed the cat." She began walking back down the hall, her husband waiting impatiently.

I laughed, and called out to her, "Oh, and Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back."

We both laughed and she jogged down the hall straight into the arms of her glowering husband. As they disappeared around the corner, an unsettling thought creeped into my head.

"How did she know my name?" I whispered into the endless empty hallway.

Sorry about the wait everyone… school kinda happened and I got distracted… after graduation things should start moving faster. Until then!

-Hedgie

I noticed there were some errors in this. Sorry about that. I got it all fixed though... I think. Chapter 6 should be up tonight I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews. They are an author's life source. So reviews please!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't profit. Got a great grade on the edited version for school though!

"Fuck."

Miroku knew better than to approach me right now. Shippou was lucky I hadn't caught him in the act yet. I knew they snuck off together. I just didn't want it rubbed in my face all the damn time. Smelling it was enough.

"Damn it."

I looked up. Sango was standing there, trying and failing to tie her robe closed.

"She's fucking pissed."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Obviously. I have to find a way to fix it."

"Yes and soon. Have you seen the most recent damage? It doesn't heal like it used to. What's going to happen?"

I snapped at her. "Of course I've fucking seen the damage! I fucking caused it!"

Miroku shoved his way between us. "Calm down. Sango didn't mean anything by it. She's just worried about what will happen to us after the mirror stops healing completely. Do you even know?"

I sighed, "No, Kik- I mean the bitch never said."

"I find it strange that you can never bring yourself to say her name out loud."

"Well, would you want to mention the name of the woman who trapped you in here for all eternity? Its part of the reason I've never told you my name."

"Really?"

"Yes. I really don't want to talk about this any longer. Go back to doing whatever the fuck it was you were doing."

I stalked away from them, knowing full well what I said was rude but I was wrapped up in my memories of her, Kikyo, my first love, and my betrayer.

We met when I was 100 years old, still just a child by demon standards. She was beautiful. Her hair hung down to her waist, straight and as dark as the midnight skies with eyes to match. She was cold but she showed me affection in a world that hated me.

Our first encounter wasn't so pleasant. She tried to kill me because of what I was. A hanyou. Something that isn't supposed to exist. The arrow flew by my face, nearly taking my eye out.

"What the fuck?!"

A cold voice answered my profanity, "What are you doing here hanyou?"

I turned to look. A woman stood there. A miko. Fuck. She's probably gonna kill me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Kikyo. Haven't you heard of me?"

"No."

She looked surprised to say the least. "W-what do you mean you haven't heard of me?"

"I haven't heard of you. I've only just came to this region. You're not famous everywhere."

She was shocked. "What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Leave my sight." Her embarrassment was clear.

"Gladly."

Weeks passed but, eventually we grew to trust and, on my part to love. But eventually, that all changed. Something in her changed.

"Kikyo! I have something for you! Kikyo?"

She was with someone, a man with dark hair and eyes, no- not a man, a hanyou, like me.

"Kikyo? Who is this?"

"This is Naraku. He has made me an offer I cannot refuse. But first I have to get rid of an obstacle."

I was confused. What was she talking about? An obstacle? Was she talking about me? I thought she cared about me?

"Kikyo…"

"Enough. I have decided. Naraku, dear?"

DEAR?

"Yes, my love?"

MY LOVE? What the hell was going on? I stood there my mouth hanging open, stunned by the sudden change of events. I'd noticed that there was something different about her, but before I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bring the mirror."

He brought it and stood before me. It was beautiful. I stared into it, clearly seeing myself for the first time. My reflection in rivers and lakes was blurred and often marred by the movements of fish. The man standing before me in the mirror was strong but set apart by his brilliant silver hair, molten golden eyes, and the twitching ears that sat atop his head. I faced my love with confusion in my eyes.

"Kikyo? What's going on?"

She turned to me. The hate in her eyes was evident. "Getting rid of you."

Getting rid of me? What the hell? I looked into the mirror again. Instead of my refection there was nothing, a black bottomless pit.

"What the fuck is this?"

Naraku laughed, "This is where you will spend the rest of eternity."

Kikyo looked at him, and smiled, "You will however be joined by company eventually. Weither it's by your own violation or not."

"What?"

"Nothing." She laughed. A cold, dark sound. She waved her hand in front of the mirror and the darkness began to swirl. I felt my body being to be sucked in. It hurt. My body and soul screamed as I fell deep into the endless darkness, a thousand or more needles piercing my flesh. The last words to touch my ears were hers.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha. I hope you never find love and escape the mirror."

I awoke sometime later upon a bed. There wasn't a door. Nothing, just a bed. I resigned myself to my fate and released myself back into sleep. I didn't awake until I heard a knock. I bolted out of bed, wondering if I had lost my mind. There was a door now.

"What the hell?"

I pulled the door open, and an old woman stood before me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"I don't know any old hags."

"I'm Kaede."

"No fucking way."

"You've been in here for 50 years."

"No fucking way. You're old."

"Obviously. But the years have been kind to Kikyo. She made a deal with Naraku. Eternal life and beauty, as his mate."

The words registered in my mind. "So that's why they had to get rid of me…"

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry for what she did. She's a dark miko now."

She tried to reach out to comfort me. I brushed her away. "I need to be alone. Please."

"Of course. I understand. I'm sealed in here as well, so whenever you want to talk."

I merely nodded. Years would pass before I began to open up to her and by then Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Shippou, Kirara, and Sango had arrived. I felt more at ease but I knew it was my fault all along. I needed to see her.

I whispered to the halls, "Take me to her. Please."

They led me to where she was, alone, angry and the hall reeked of my brother.

"Kagome…" Her name burst from my lips as a whisper, but somehow she heard it.

She looked at me with disgust. "What the hell do you want?"

I snapped. My position as alpha was being challenged by a female. I rushed to her and forced her against the wall, my demon blood boiling. My voice was rough and guttural, "You are my bitch. I am the alpha."

With that I released her and stormed down the hallway. The sound of muffled sobs stopped me in my tracks. My ears flattened against my head.

I turned to see her crumpled form against the wall and my softer human side demanded that I turn around and right this wrong. The demon over powered the weaker human and simply stated she was female and our bitch. She must obey us. We provide and protect. I looked at her and whispered something I had never said to anyone before.

"I'm sorry."

Hey… sorry it's been so long… I've been awful busy…

-Hedgie


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Back again! Don't own. Don't profit.

"I'm sorry."

His words reverberated through me. I sat up and looked at him. I rubbed my face attempting to rid it of tears.

"Excuse me?"

His head shot up, "I fucking said I was sorry!"

"Whatever. Get away from me."

"Fine."

He stalked back down the hall, headed the same way that Rin and her husband had gone. 'What was with him? And with her scars… What'd she mean 'lessons'? Did her husband abuse her? What the hell is with these people?'

"They're not all people, Kagome."

I nearly touched the ceiling. "Oh, Kaede. You scared me half to death. How do you sneak up on people like that?"

"Practice." And she turned and walked down the hall, away from my personal hell.

I mused over what she had said, "Kaede?"

"Aye, child?"

"What do you mean they're not all human?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Only Sango, Miroku, I and now you are human here. Rin was once human but can no longer be considered such."

"What is she then?"

"A demon's mate."

"Wait, so you're telling me that all those stories that my grandfather told me when I was growing up are true? About demons and mikos and epic battles?"

"Aye. More likely than not, I was a witness to some of them."

"Exactly how old are you?"

She smiled at me, laughter ringing in her words, "Never ask a woman her age. My dear, I thought you knew that. You are a Lady, are you not?"

I hung my head in shame, "A Lady? Me? I wasn't born to the court. I was born at a small shrine. I guess my beauty caught his eye. He paid my grandfather a massive dowry. I was barely accepted. His mother hated me. His friends encouraged him to cheat on me."

"That was unfair of him. Why didn't he just step down?"

"He'd never do that. He loved being powerful. I guess that I was just a prize wife."

"I know someone who stepped down for a woman who wasn't of his station."

"Who?"

"Rin's husband, Sesshomaru."

"What was he?"

"A demon Lord. They said as long as he fraternized with a human, he wouldn't be accepted as a Lord. His father is the reason that rule was put in place. Inu no Tashio left his demon mate for a beautiful human princess. And you've met the result of that union."

I was confused. The confusion evident on my face, she explained as much as she could. I asked questions, and on what to me seemed to be a lot of subjects, she had been forbid to reveal anything. The biggest thing I gleaned from our conversation was that He was a hanyou.

'Demons, mikos and hanyous. Oh, my!'

I laughed to myself as I headed back towards my room. Or I thought it was the way toward my room. It's hard to tell when all of the hallways look practically the same. The halls led me on and on, eventually widening into a great hall. I stared about in awe. My room was nothing compared to this. One of the walls wasn't even a wall. It appeared to be a window, or something like a window. Someone stood at the far end of the wall. His silken hair shimmered in the light, parts of it catching and flashing like stars. A much shorter pixie-like woman stood beside him. I ran towards them.

"Rin!"

She turned and waved. Her husband tugged on her arm. She laughed, her face lighting up.

"Kagome, just give him a chance. He's a great guy. You just have to look for it."

"Who's a great guy?"

"Inu-"

"Rin."

"I'm sorry, brother."

He stood there, his golden eyes flashing his anger. "How dare you?"

She smiled, and just before she turned to join Sesshomaru, a whisper escaped her lips. "I just want you to be happy. Inuyasha."

She ran for her husband and he touched the wall. An intense aura filled the room. I turned my head from the light. When I looked back they were gone.

I stood there stunned. I lifted my hand to caress the spot where I last saw the Lord and his wife. It felt cool and strong beneath my hand.

"Is that your name?"

He refused to look at me. "The mirror will show you whatever you desire most. You can look whenever you want. No one will stop you."

"Inuyasha."

He stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say my name?"

"Why not? It's who you are."

'Who I am? What does that fucking mean?'

"Do you even know who I am? I am hated by this world. You hate me. You even said so!" He was screaming. His eyes glowed like embers, full of anger and hurt.

I meekly bowed my head, "I'm sorry. I'm not happy to be here. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He seemed shocked by my honesty.

I placed my hand once more on the cold, stoic wall. "Kagome."

I turned slightly towards him, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"You can't tell anyone else."

"Alright." I was preoccupied by the thoughts buzzing around my head.

I turned my attention back towards the window, towards the outside world, towards the place where I belong. He looked at me, and spoke what I wanted to but was too afraid to ask.

"Show her. Reveal her husband to her."

The wall was filled from floor to ceiling with an image of Hojo.

"Oh, NO!"

It would be forever burned into my mind. Hojo, my Hojo was slamming one of the hussies from the court.

My words caught in my throat, "This is a lie… It's got to be."

"It doesn't lie."

The tears flowed freely. I hadn't even been gone long and he'd already found someone new… No, she wasn't new! I'd seen her before! I'd seen her leave the house on one occasion.

"That BASTARD!"

I turned, "He was cheating on me all along. I don't understand. Am I not pretty enough?"

I ran from the room, and in my haste I almost didn't catch his final remark, "I think you're beautiful."

Almost done with the editing. I know I haven't changed much, but the story should start to pick up soon. -Hedgie


	8. Author's Note

Hello, again. Hedgie here! I am back after a long period away. I have looked over my stories and I have decided to not only finish them but I am going to redo all of them. Fix the way the story flows etc. I was a high school student when I began to write them. Two years can have a lot of impact on a writing style. Oh, and don't worry. The steam will still be there. ;)


End file.
